Echoes
by shadow6116
Summary: AU.When she was just 7,Wanda's then uncontrollable powers caused a fire that had took away her mother and her brother from her,and Erik left her with Xavier to deal with.Now,8 yrs later,Wanda is a full-fledged X-man.But is her brother really alive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or anything of the sort.

Prologue 

"What's going on daddy? Where's mommy?"

Erik looked down at his young son, Pietro. Then he looked over his shoulder to the burning building behind them. The fire had been started by his daughter Wanda, who was clinging to her brother and sobbing hysterically.

Wanda was a mutant, like her father. But her powers… where Erik could control metal in all its forms, Wanda controlled _everything_. And she had no control over it. Every time Wanda got angry, random things would happen; pots would melt, bath water just evaporated instantly, and various kinds of objects would explode. But this had been her worst fit yet, and now their home was in flames and Magda was trapped. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"Mommy's still in there, isn't she?" Pietro whimpered.

"Yes." said Erik. No matter how nightmarish it seemed, it was still the truth.

"We have to help her!"

"Pietro, there's nothing we can do…"

"No!"

Then, before Erik could even blink, Pietro was gone. "Pietro!" Erik did a double take, then saw a silver blur that was heading for burning house behind them. So his son had powers of super-speed…

But he couldn't think about that now. Now, he had to think about the boy who was running into a house that was on fire.

Erik started to attract some nearby metal, but of course Pietro was already inside before he was even done. "PIETRO!"

"What's going on daddy? Where's Pietro?" Wanda had stopped crying and was now looking up at Erik.

It was taking all of Erik's strength not to cry. God, this was a nightmare, and one that he was reliving too. He still remembered what had happened with Anya…

After a long while, he looked down at his daughter. Picking her up, he began to walk away from the fire, thinking about his options. Then, he made his choice. He never thought he'd have to do this, much less to his own daughter, but he had to. Wanda was growing too wild, and he couldn't handle her any longer. Taking one last look behind him, Erik silently said goodbye to everything he had known and loved.

Meanwhile, inside the inferno, Pietro stopped running. It was so hot, so he took off his hoodie and dropped it to the ground. Then, he started to run again, but he tripped and fell. He shrieked as the flames burned him, leaving behind scars that would forever haunt him.

"Pietro? Is that you?" Hearing his mother, Pietro looked up. He saw his mother in the doorway, parts of her clothes burned off, and she also had many burns on her.

"Mommy!"

"Pietro, get out of here! It's not safe!"

"No! Mommy, I want to help you!"

"Pietro, please, get out of here!"

"NO!"

Magda rushed forward, but all of a sudden, a pile of burning debris landed on her, snapping her neck. Pietro could only watch as his mother died right in front of him.

"MOMMY!"

Pietro crawled over to his mother's body. "Mommy…" Just then, a smaller pile of debris fell and landed on Pietro's head.

"Ow!" Pietro fell, stunned. Though the impact was hard, it had not been enough to kill him. But the impact had been hard enough to knock off Pietro's entire life from his memory, save for his name and the desire to get out before anything happened. Everything else was gone.

Pietro got up, shook himself, then ran as fast as he could, and he didn't stop running even after he had gotten out of the fire.

eeeeXXXeeee

Wanda looked up at her father, curious about where they were. They were in front of a large, beautiful building. She thought it was a castle, but maybe her daddy knew what it really was.

Then, two people came out of the building. One man was bald and in a wheelchair, and the other was a very nice-looking black woman with white hair.

"Hello, Erik." the bald man said.

"Hello, Charles." Wanda's dad said.

"Why are you here?"

"Don't bother reading my mind. I'm leaving my daughter here with you."

"And this is her?" the bald man turned his gaze to Wanda and smiled.

"Yes."

"I'm quite curious to know why, Erik. Aren't you quite capable of handling a child by yourself?"

"Oh, you'll see."

And with that, Erik just left, saying nothing to his daughter.

eeeeXXXeeee

In one of the quieter parts of New York City, it started to rain. Marya Maximoff pulled her coat closer to her body. She hated the rain; it had been raining when she lost her child before he was even born, and it had been raining when she divorced with Django.

Hurrying to get back to her apartment, she just happened to glance across the street and saw- _Goodness!_ She saw a young boy with white hair, and he was covered with burns. He looked as though he desperately needed help, and Marya wasn't the kind of person who just watched others suffer. She went across the street and went over to the boy.

"Hello. Where are your parents?" Marya asked the child, kneeling down at eye level.

"I… I…" the boy was so confused, and it pained Marya to see him like that.

"Listen, you need a doctor for those burns. How did you get them anyway?"

"I… Noooo…" the boy moaned.

Marya truly felt sorry for the boy, and wanted to help him. She decided that she would put an ad in the newspaper saying that a lost child had been found, and if nobody came to claim the boy… well, she didn't mind having another head under her roof. She picked up the boy, and the boy clung close to her. Marya smiled, thanking God for letting her find this child. Then she realized she had forgotten something.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Pietro."

"Pietro. What a pretty name."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Wanda Lehnsherr sat under a tree, reading a book. She smiled, and looked up at the building that had long been her home. Professor Xavier had definitely helped her a lot in the past few years with controlling her powers, and it was one of the reasons why she would always be grateful towards the man. She had also made many friends here, like Scott and Jean. However, Rogue was her best friend; maybe it was because they were similar in so many ways. And Kurt… well, there was just something about the blue furry that just made Wanda feel warm and fuzzy inside.

If only Pietro were here with her…

Wanda snapped her book shut, blinking away tears. She would always feel guilt and shame over the fact that her brother and mother were dead, and that it had been her fault that they were. But then, that was the reason why she had been so determined to control her powers in the first place; so that she would never do something like that again.

eeeeXXXeeee

"MOM! I'm home!"

Pietro Maximoff threw down his sling bag on the floor, back from his small job of delivering newspapers. Marya looked up from the table she was sitting at, smiling at her adopted son. Pietro also smiled, and gave her his day's earnings.

"I also got the mail for you."

He dropped the envelopes on the table, and Marya opened them. She couldn't hold back a small sigh when she saw how many were actually bills, and turned her gaze to the other bills she had been working on when Pietro came in. Pietro saw this and frowned a little.

But the last small, blank envelope held a pleasant surprise. Marya opened it and gasped as she saw the bills. And these weren't the annoying bills that had come in earlier; no, it was cash, real cash. 1s, 5s, 10s, even 20s.

"Oh my God, Pietro! Look at this! This… this is the third one we've gotten this week… Who do you think is this charitable?"

"Gee, I don't know, Mom." Pietro did his best to look innocent.

Marya chuckled. "Well, it doesn't matter. It's just comforting to know that someone is helping us."

She pecked Pietro on the cheek. "Now clean that ink off of you. Lunch is going to be ready soon, and I want you nice and clean."

Pietro gave a small smile and went into his room. But he then sighed, and pulled out a box from under his bed. He pulled out an envelope from the box, the same kind of envelope that had contained the money.

He opened a drawer and pulled out cash that he had stolen from the school lockers, including the one that belonged to his best friend, Evan Daniels. He put the bills into the envelope, then sealed it.

He told himself that it was justified; his mom was struggling with economic trouble, and he was just helping her, as any good son would do. However, he couldn't deny that the thrill and satisfaction of a successful theft excited him; the risk and challenge just made it more appealing.

Pietro banished this train of thought and stuffed the envelope into another drawer, knowing that his mom respected his privacy enough not to go snooping through his bedroom. He went into the bathroom, and pulled out a bottle of salve. He pulled off his shirt, briefly looking into the mirror to take a look at the burn scars that had never fully healed, and even now were aching. He started to rub salve onto the scars, closing his eyes.

"_Come on, Pietro! Let's go play on the swing set!" A girl with black hair, but the same eyes as his own, grinned._

"_Okay!" Pietro grinned back._

_They took turns pushing and swinging, all the while laughing and smiling, just enjoying the fun they were having._

Pietro opened his eyes with a start, looking wildly around. He felt a headache beginning to build, and rubbed his forehead. He had those flashes sometimes, but he had no idea where they came from or why they even showed.

Shaking it off, he quickly put the salve away and started to take a shower, quickly forgetting the flash as the hot water splashed over his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Evan Daniels opened his locker, and pulled out his wallet. He opened it, and it was empty.

"Aw man! Not again!" Angrily he threw it back in.

"Hey Daniels. Something wring?"

"Whoa!" Evan shouted in surprise; out of nowhere, Pietro was now right by him. "Where'd you'd come from?"

"That's a question you should be asking on the basketball court."

"Hey look, I know you're fast man. You were really busting out some great moves last night."

"Mm hmm. Anyway, what's up?"

"I got ripped off for the second time this week. But I even changed my combination."

"Hmm. Sounds like a bona fide mystery dude."

"Yeah, but I'm going to trap this sleazeball."

"Sure Daniels. Keep on dreaming. You couldn't catch a cold if you wanted to."

"Hey! I'll catch this creep! After all, I do have some tricks up my sleeve. Besides, I already have a plan. I'm going to come back here later and catch this sneaky thief."

"Sure, whatever. But you're gonna need some bait." Pietro pulled out a few bills out of his pocket and gave them to Evan.

"Hey, thanks man! I'll get it back to you on allowance day." Evan put the bills in his wallet and put it back into his locker,

Evan left. Pietro stayed there for a little while, saying quietly, "And maybe, Daniels, this 'sleazeball' has a good reason for being a thief."

eeeeXXXeeee

Wanda was out in the city. She had managed to convince Prof. X to come with Scott, Jean, and Ororo to NYC. She wanted to be outside Bayville for once. Currently, she was by some of the many stores in the Big Apple, just looking in for anything noteworthy in the displays. She found nothing of interest in the display she was looking at right now, and looked up. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone walk by. A someone with white hair in a very familiar style.

Wanda froze. No, he was dead… it could just be a coincidence. But she had to know for sure. So she tailed the person for a few minutes until she caught up with him.

"Hey you!" She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and Wanda found herself staring into her eyes. It was him, all right. Her dead brother, Pietro, who apparently wasn't dead at all.

"Whoa there! What's the fire? Sure I know I'm attractive to the ladies and all, but what was that?"

Wanda had tears in her eyes, and abruptly, she hugged her long-lost twin brother. "Pietro! It's really you! I thought you had died in that fire with mom, but you didn't! How did you get out? Oh Pietro, I'm so sorry for what I did."

Pietro shoved her away. "Pietro?" Wanda said quietly.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Pietro… don't you recognize me? Your own sister?"

"Look, lady, I don't have any siblings! I've been an only child all my life! I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person."

"Pie-Pie, it's me, Wanda. Your twin sister, your best friend!" Wanda cried out, using her old nickname for him. Something flickered in her brother's eyes, and for a moment she had hope in her heart, but just as suddenly as it had appeared, the spark winked out.

"Leave me alone. I don't know you, and that's final."

Wanda stared, then felt anger well up inside her. "YOU BASTARD!" Wanda shouted, shoving Pietro into some trash cans. She stomped away from her brother, the brother who apparently couldn't even remember his own sister. Tears were burning in her eyes. _Why, Pietro, why? _Wanda thought.

Pietro picked himself up, and pulled some trash off of his person. "Weirdo." He muttered as he walked away, planning to take a shower as soon as he got home.

And yet… something nagged him at the back of his mind. Although Pietro could've sworn he had never seen that woman before, why did she seem so familiar to him? And when she had called him that weird name, why did he just accept it like he had been called it all the time? Mom had never really been fond of pet names. He was starting to get a headache, so he closed his eyes.

"_Pie-Pie, I found you again!" the black-haired girl said. She had just found Pietro hiding behind some bushes. _

"_Okay Wandi. Now it's your time to hide!" The girl nodded and ran away, while Pietro started counting._

Pietro opened his eyes with a start. He just had another flash. But there was something different about this one; it was much clearer than previous flashes. He tried to forget it, but he couldn't help but feel that he was pushing away something important.

Shaking his head to clear it up, Pietro started running. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Pietro opened the door to his apartment, expecting Marya to be smiling and happy as she always was, despite their current situation. Instead, he found a Marya that was frowning and giving him a disapproving glare.

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"Pietro, I was cleaning your room. And guess what I found?" She held up the cash he had stolen.

"Uhhh… What's that?"

"Don't play dumb with me Pietro. Where did you get this much money. I know that you don't make this much at your job."

"I got a second job?"

"Pietro! Don't lie to your mother! Now, where did you get this much money?"

Pietro knew that there was no way to get out of this one. "I kinda… stole it out of the school lockers."

"PIETRO! How long have you been doing this? And why?"

"Well, I saw how much trouble you were having with the bills and stuff, so I decided to help out a bit!"

"So YOU'RE the one who's been sending money to us?"

"Yeah but, at least I'm helping!"

"Pietro, I know that this is a tough time for both of us, but stealing is not an answer! Now, I want you to take these bills and return them back to their owners."

"But-"

Marya grabbed his ear and squeezed hard. "NOW, mister!"

"OW! Okay, okay, I'm going!"

Pietro grabbed the cash and ran out of the apartment. Marya rubbed her forehead, thinking that her son was better than this.

eeeeXXXeeee

Meanwhile, at Evan's house, Jean, Scott, Wanda, Evan, Ororo, and Evan's parents were in the living room. Wanda had managed to calm down a little after her encounter with Pietro, but there was a small but clear frown on her face. Jean noticed this and wondered what was wrong with Wanda, but didn't say anything.

"Man, you don't give up, do you, Auntie O." Evan said.

"That's because she loves you. She's concerned. We all are." Jean said.

"This certainly explains why you're always coming home with holes in your clothes." Evan's mom said.

"We always knew this was a possibility, Vi. While you did not receive the mutant gene as I did, we knew it could show up in future generations." Storm said.

Scott spoke up. "It's really not so bad Mrs. Daniels. Having special powers can be pretty cool sometimes."

"Oh yeah? I'll tell you what, Shades. Lemme see what you got that's _so cool._"

"Evan!" Evan's mom admonished.

"Sorry mom."

"No really, it's okay. It's just… Scott's powers aren't really exactly what you'd call indoor friendly." Jean said.

"Okay, whatever. Look man, I like it right here and I'm not going to some home for freaks. Now if you'd excuse me, I got school stuff to take care of." Evan said. He went up the stairs, and everyone heard a door slam.

"Evan!" Evan's mom said.

"Well! That went well." Jean said, standing up.

"Yeah, and I thought we were really making a connection there." Scott said sarcastically.

"I apologize for my son, Mr. Summers," said Evan's dad, coming over. "He's obviously dealing with a lot right now. I'll talk with him."

Jean gasped. "Hey, he's going out the window."

Jean, Scott, Wanda, and Ororo came out just in time to see Evan jump out with his skateboard and skate off.

"I'm going after him." Wanda said, running off.

"Wanda wait!" Scott yelled, but she was long gone. He sighed.

eeeeXXXeeee

Floating above New York City, much too high up for anyone to see, was Magneto. He had been watching his daughter like he sometimes did to check up on her when he discovered a most astounding thing. His son, Pietro, who he had long believed to be dead, was actually alive. Of course he had been shocked, but he had kept his cool, and witnessed Wanda's little spat with her brother. It seemed that Pietro was suffering from amnesia, because he had not been able to remember his sister. That would need to be remedied somehow…

After Pietro had left, Erik had followed him to Pietro's apartment and was able to guess that he had been raised by a human for the 8 years he was "dead." Watching his son, Erik knew that he must have Pietro back, so that he would be the son that would stand by his father's side no matter what.

He had lost his children once, and he would not let that happen again. True, he had given Wanda to Xavier, but that was because she was beyond his control, and now she was lost to him.

He had to do something. Something that would convince Pietro to join his ranks. Erik smiled as a plan started forming in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

At the high school, Evan stalked the halls, looking for any sign of a thief. He settled himself behind some lockers, listening for any noise. He popped some spikes out of his shoulders.

"Okay, you prick. You want to play tonight? The Spyke-man is ready."

"Evan!"

Evan turned and saw Wanda. "Aw man, you? Why're you here?"

"Because you really need to listen. Scott and Jean may not have the best sales pitch, but Professor Xavier can really help you. From what Ororo tells me, you don't exactly have a grade A in the control department."

"Why are you so concerned? I'm completely fine, and I don't need help!"

"Because I didn't always have control myself. And because of that, I lost my mother." _And my brother, but now I'm not sure about that. _Wanda thought.

Evan's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

Wanda was about to reply when a strange wind began to blow. "Huh?"

All the dials on the lockers started spinning, and the lockers opened. Stuff flew out of them. "The heck?" Evan yelled.

Wanda let loose a hex bolt, while Evan shot out a spike. The wind stopped blowing, and there was Pietro.

"Pietro? You were the one stealing from me?" Evan shouted.

"Evan? (didn't think you would actually go through with your plan) Look, I know this looks bad, but-"

Pietro was cut off by Wanda. "Pietro, is this true?"

He turned to Wanda, (ignoring Evan saying, "Wait, you two _know _each other?") and groaned. "Aw man, not you again! I already told you, I've never seen you before in my life!"

Wanda scowled. "Pietro, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I really am your sister!" (There was a "WHAT?" from Evan that both twins ignored) Wanda's eyes softened a little. "Please, just try to remember…"

Pietro shouted, "ARGH! What part of 'I don't know you' do you not get? I don't know who you are, and what's so hard to understand about that? Now just leave me alone!"

Wanda stared, and then her eyes filled with pure rage. Her hands started glowing blue. "WHY NOT? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRY? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST REMEMBER?" And then she hexed Pietro so hard, he was sent flying towards the wall, and his head hit it first.

Maybe it was the impact, maybe it was the hex, maybe it was a combination of both, but all of a sudden, lost memories resurfaced, running too fast for even Pietro to handle. So he did the only things his brain could come up with: scream, and shut down.

Evan and Wanda stared at the now unconcious Pietro. "Whoa." Evan breathed out. "What did you do to him?"

"I… don't know." Wanda breathed out.

Evan turned to leave. "Well, let's go."

"You're just leaving him here?" Wanda asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah! He's a thief, and when everyone finds him here tommorrow he'll get what he deserves."

"Hey, you don't know that. He never told us if he was stealing or not." _Plus, if I get him to the Professor, maybe he'll finally be able to remember_, Wanda thought.

Evan looked ready to object, but then he remembered what he'd seen. "Fine." He threw Pietro over his shoulder. "Let's go."


End file.
